chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Five
The Fall of Five is the 1st episode overall of Time ANTs: Elite World Force. Plot 2 villains from the EF's past have returned. Now, they can time-travel and are attempting to kill the EF when they were, so to speak, a "fledgeling team". On their way to stop him, the TAEWF fixes history so that Kaz, Oliver, Bree, and Skylar all remember the events of the past three seasons. However, the villains put in a catch-they return to 1988, where the EAF already was! Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Recurring Cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport/ Young Douglas * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Eric Steinberg as Roddissius * Fivel Stewart as Reese * Ryan Potter as Riker * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Kelli Berglund as Annie Davenport * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews ** August Maturo as young Cory Trivia * This episode creates a paradox where the events of Adam would thus be different. It is also of note that Adam got sick in the pilot of EAF, which was before his personality removal. It is also unlikely that Gao would return him to the family, so he would remain with Gao. While it is likely that his characteristics would be removed in this timeline as well, it is more likely that this is a predestination paradox and that Gao might have rebuilt his clones. * Naldo says he feels a presence he has not felt in a while, and that the others don't know who he really is. * The events of the Lab Rats: Elite Force episode The Attack are mentioned in this episode. Reese asks Douglas, "How are you able to see? I blinded you." * Reese also asks what happened to Crossbow, which remains a mystery until Well, Cross My Bows Part 1. * This episode occurs on March 20, 2019, only a day after the previous season's finale. * After this episode, Adam has no memory of being the Elite Force-rather Chase, Oliver, Bree, Kaz, and Skylar have new entirely different memories, which are Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar's events. * Skylar returns yet again in this episode. * This episode creates 2019E. Category:Episodes Category:Time ANTs: Elite World Force Season 1 Category:Specials Category:2019